Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer ist ein Einhorn, ehemalige Gegenspielerin und Schülerin von Twilight Sparkle aus Die Landkarte – Teil 1. Persönliches Starlight Glimmer ist freundlich, fröhlich und magisch begabt. Sie ist Prinzessin Twilight absolut ebenbürtig. Sie war aber nicht immer so wie heute. Früher war sie durch ein Kindheitstrauma von einer Abneigung gegen Schönheitsflecken geprägt und versuchte diese abzuschaffen. Sie war der Ansicht, dass unterschiedliche Ponys keine guten Freunde sein können und so etwas nur von absolut Gleichgeschalteten erreicht werden kann. Dazu entwickelte sie einen Zauber, mit dem man Schönheitsflecken entfernen kann. Sie gründete ein eigenes Dorf, in dem sie ihre Lebensansichten durchsetzte. Dabei waren ihre Fröhlich- und Freundlichkeit nur Fassade. In Wahrheit war sie absolut totalitär und verschlagen. Sie ging mit ihren Leuten wie ein strenger Pauker um: Wer nicht spurte, wurde bestraft. Sie wurde auch schnell sauer, wenn es nicht so lief, wie sie wollte. Geschichte Staffel 5 In Die Landkarte – Teil 1 wurden die Mane 6 von der magischen Karte nach Unser Städtchen geschickt, um ein Problem zu lösen. Dort werden sie von Double Diamond und Party Favor zu ihrer Chefin und Ortsgründerin Starlight Glimmer gebracht, die die Besucher herzlich willkommen heißt und sich beeindruckt zeigt, dass eine Prinzessin in ihr Dorf gekommen ist. Sie führt die Freundinnen herum und schwärmt davon, wie toll das Leben ohne Schönheitsflecken und damit ohne Unterschiede ist. Nachdem das Begrüßungskomitee durch und Starlight alleine ist, freut sie sich schon diebisch, dass wenn eine Prinzessin ihren Schönheitsfleck aufgeben würde, unzählige Ponys folgen würden. Später führt sie die Mane 6 auf deren Bitte hin zum Schönheitsfleckenverlies, in dem sämtliche Flecken der Dörfler aufbewahrt werden. Hier präsentiert sie den Freundinnen den Stab der Gleichheit, der, wie sie behauptet, vom Magier Meadowbrook sein soll, mit dem die Schönheitsflecken entfernt werden. Bei der Gelegenheit fragt Starlight, wie die Mane 6 vom Verlies erfahren haben. Nachdem Pinkie verraten hat, dass man es ihnen erzählt hat, lässt Starlight ihre Falle zuschnappen. Noch ehe Twilight etwas unternehmen kann, erwischt Starlight sie mit dem Stab und knüpft ihr ihren Schönheitsfleck und ihre Begabung ab. Gleich darauf sind die restlichen Ponys dran. In Die Landkarte – Teil 2 wurden die Mane 6 in ein Haus gesperrt und werden ständig mit Gleichheit-ist-gut-Parolen von Platte beschallt. Aber sie lassen sich nicht unterkriegen und schmieden einen Plan. Fluttershy soll vortäuschen, dass sie sich den Gleichen anschließen will, aber eigentlich soll sie nur die Schönheitsflecken aus dem Verlies holen. Eine Nacht später kommt Starlight herein und führt die Ponys heraus. Da werden sie gefragt, ob sie sich den Gleichen anschließen wollen. Als die Antwort nein lautet, werden sie wieder weggeschlossen. Außer Fluttershy, die wie geplant behauptet, sich ihnen anschließen zu wollen. Starlight freut sich über den Neuzugang, aber zuerst soll sie ihr erzählen, wer den Mane 6 vom Verlies erzählt hat. Da stellt sich Party Favor und behauptet, alles ganz alleine gewesen zu sein. Dafür wird er auf Anweisung Starlights mit den Mane 6 weggeschlossen. Bis Fluttershys Haus fertig ist, kommt sie erst mal bei Starlight unter. Als sie sich in der Nacht herausschleicht, um die Flecken zu holen, beobachtet Fluttershy, wie Double Diamond Starlight die Mane-6-Flecken bringt, die sie lieber in ihre Nähe haben will, bis alles entschieden ist. Gleich darauf stolpert Starlight über einen Wasserbottich und Fluttershy sieht, dass ihr Gleichheitsfleck nur aufgemalt ist und Starlight ihren echten Schönheitsfleck nicht abgegeben hat. Am nächsten Morgen will die Gemeinde sehen, ob sich jetzt auch die restlichen Mane 6 anschließen wollen. Antwort: Nein. Während sich der völlig demoralisierte Party Favor bei Starlight entschuldigt, erzählt Fluttershy ihren Freundinnen von Starlights Geheimnis. Es kommt zu einer Konfrontation, bei der Fluttershy einen Eimer Wasser über Starlight ausschüttet. Sie kann zwar ausweichen, aber ein Spritzer erwischt sie und enthüllt die Wahrheit. Da verrät Starlight, dass sie ihre Magie brauchte, um die Schönheitsflecken zu entfernen und ihre Vorstellungen von Harmonie durchzusetzen. Der Stab der Gleichheit ist nur ein Stück Holz, das sie mal fand und als Tarnung benutzte. Während sie versucht, die Lage unter Kontrolle zu behalten, wird Starlight zusehends wütender und schnauzt sogar Twilight Sparkle an. Nun begreift Starlight, dass sie alle gegen sich hat und verschanzt sich in ihrem Haus. Als Starlight sieht, dass die Dörfler sich ihre Flecken zurückgeholt haben, flieht sie zur Rache mit den Schönheitsflecken der Mane 6 durch einen Geheimgang. Doch die Ponys nehmen die Verfolgung auf: Party Favor entdeckt Starlight mit seinem Ballonfernglas auf dem Weg in die Berge, wo es ein Höhlenlabyrinth geben soll. Unterwegs verursacht Starlight eine Lawine, die Night Glider begräbt, aber sie kann sich wieder ausbuddeln. Kurz darauf bombardiert Sugar Belle Starlight mit einem Schneekuchen. Dabei fallen die Gläser mit den Flecken in eine Schlucht, aber Starlight kann sie gerade noch fangen und sprengt die Felsenbrücke. Die ersetzt Party Favor mit einer Ballonbrücke. Starlight hat den Höhleneingang schon fast erreicht, da wirft Night Glider Double Diamond ab, der zwischenzeitlich seine alten Skier dort findet, wo er sie nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit Starlight zurückließ. Er landet auf einem Felsvorsprung und löst eine Lawine aus, die Starlight unter sich begräbt und die Gläser zerbrechen lässt. Dafür will sich Starlight nun an Night Glider, Sugar Belle, Party Favor und Double Diamond rächen und schießt auf sie, was Twilight in letzter Sekunde abblocken kann, was Starlight nicht versteht, da sie den Zauber doch jahrelang geübt hat. Da erzählt ihr Twilight, dass auch sie viele Jahre lang Magie studiert hat, aber sie erst durch ihre Freunde viel über sich selbst lernte, was ihr geholfen hat, die Magie in ihr hervorzubringen. Ohne sie hätte Twilight nie gelernt, das Element der Magie zu repräsentieren. Starlight zeigt sich uneinsichtig und behauptet, den Ponys in ihrem Dorf wahre Freundschaft gegeben zu haben, die sie sonst nie gefunden hätten. Als ihr Double Diamond widerspricht, dass sie den Ponys nie dazu eine Chance gab, erzeugt Starlight einen Lichtblitz und verschwindet in den Höhlen. Twilight hofft, dass sie nachdenkt und zur Besinnung kommt. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1 denkt Twilight, Starlight bei ihrem Vortrag an der Schule für begabte Einhörner gesehen zu haben. Die erwarte die Prinzessin und ihren Assistenten schon im Thronsaal. Starlight zückt eine Schriftrolle und wirkt einen Zauber, der eine Art Portal öffnet, durch das sie verschwindet, aber die Schriftrolle zurücklässt. Als Spike diese anfasst, werden er und Twilight auch durch das Portal gezogen und landen In Cloudsdale. Dem Cloudsdale der Vergangenheit, an dem Tag als Rainbow das Rennen um Fluttershys Ehre flog. Als Twilight nicht versteht, wie Starlight das geschafft hat, zeigt ihr Spike die Schriftolle. Es ist der Zeitreisezauber von Starswirl dem Bärtigen, den Twilight einst selbst benutzte (Siehe: Zeitreisen). Sie müssen miterleben, wie Starlight ins Rennen eingreift und Rainbow magisch aufhält, sodass sie nicht den Ultraschallrainboom fliegt, was dazu führt, dass die Mane 6 nicht gleichzeitig ihre Schönheitsflecken bekommen und so keine Freundinnen werden. In diesem Moment werden Twilight und Spike in die Gegenwart zurück transportiert und finden sich in einer Realität, in der Sombra sich anschickt, ganz Equestria zu erobern. Also kehren Twilight und Spike in die Vergangenheit zurück, doch erwartet Starlight sie schon und schließt beide in einen Kristallklotz ein. Starlight hat den Zauber für sich zum Zeitreisen verändert. Jedes mal, wenn Twilight ihn benutzt, wird Starlight an den selben Ort versetzt. Jetzt erklärt sie, dass das ihre große Rache sein soll. Sie wollte, dass Twilight ihr durch die Zeit folgt, damit sie zusehen kann, wie Starlight das zerstört, was sie mit ihren Freundinnen verbindet. Das Dorf, das Starlight gründete, war für sie ein besonderer Ort der Geleichheit, wo sich kein Pony durch seine Schönheitsflecken überlegen fühlte und die Mane 6 haben es ihr weggenommen. Nun will sie den Mane 6 ihre Schönheitsflecken-Freundschaft wegnehmen. Schönheitsfleck gegen Schönheitsfleck, fairer Tausch, wie sie es meint. Zwischenzeitlich rutscht der Klotz durch die Wolken, Starlight lässt sie einfach abstürzen. Doch gelingt es Twilight, den Kristall aufzubrechen und die Freunde schleichen sich zur Rennstrecke und wollen Starlight abfangen, ehe sie Rainbow abfängt. Aber diese lässt Rainbow links liegen und macht den Rowdys klar, dass es nicht nett ist, andere zu ärgern. So hat Rainbow keinen Grund, überhaupt einzugreifen und mit den Rowdys um die Wette zu fliegen. Jetzt landen Twilight und Spike in einer völlig anderen Realität. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 hat Starlight die Vergangenheit verändert, sodass Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer anderen Realität landen, in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so nicht beitragen konnten, die Wechselponys zu besiegen, die jetzt ganz Equestria beherrschen (Siehe: Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2). Nachdem sie Chrysalis knapp entkommen sind, geht das Duell in die dritte Runde und es kommt zum offenen Kampf zwischen Twilight und Starlight, der die ganzen Fohlen ablenkt und es so wieder nicht zum Ultraschall Rainboom kommt. Jetzt landen Twilight und Spike in einer Welt, in der Nightmare Moon das Sagen hat. Nachdem man Nightmare ausgetrickst hat, schafft es Twilight, Starlight in einen Kristall zu schließen. Jedoch kann sie sich befreien und Rainbow ein Bein stellen. Jetzt verwüstet Tirek Equstria. Beim vierten Versuch weicht Starlight aus, sodass Twilight versehentlich Rainbow in einen Kristall schließt. Nun hat Discord Equestria zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügungspark gemacht. Sechster Anlauf: Starlight hat Fluttershy und die Rowdys zu Freunden gemacht. In der Gegenwart holzen Flim und Flam Sweet Apple Acres für Fabriken ab. Wieder zurück in der Vergangenheit hat Twilight eingesehen, dass sie Starlight nicht aufhalten kann und versucht ihr zu erklären, dass ihr Tun hier riesige Probleme in der Zukunft verursacht. Starlight glaubt ihr kein Wort, denn niemand erscheint ihr so wichtig und schießt Rainbow aus der Bahn. Als das Zeitportal sich wieder öffnete, zieht Twilight Starlight mit in die Gegenwart, um ihr die Welt ohne die Freundschaft der Mane 6 zu zeigen. Nun ist Equestria ein einziges Ödland. Zwar lässt der Anblick Starlight nicht ganz kalt, aber sie schaltet auf stur. Starlight erzählt, dass sie so glücklich war, bis Twilight und ihre Freunde ihre Welt ruinierten. Twilight gibt zu, dads sie keine Ahnung hat, warum Starlight ein Dorf ohne Schönheitsflecken gründete und es tut ihr leid, dass sie es ihr weggenommen haben. Da will ihr Starlight zeigen, was ihr widerfuhr und bringt Twilight und Spike in ihre Heimat zu ihrer Kindheit. Sie zeigt ihnen, wie sie eines Tages gerade mit ihrem besten und einzigen Freund Sunburst spielte, als sie in Gefahr geriet. Sunburst rettete sie auf magische Weise und bekam seinen Schönheitsfleck. Da er magisch begabt war, ging er studieren. Starlight hat ihn nie wieder gesehen. Es hat Starlight tief getroffen und sie gab dem Schönheitsfleck die Schuld. Sie schloss nie wieder Freundschaften aus Angst dass die Schönheitsflecken ihr wieder einen Freund wegnehmen würden. Und zurück geht’s in die Vergangenheit. Sie will den Rainboom stoppen, um Twilight zu zeigen, wie es ist, Freunde wegen Schönheitsflecken zu verlieren. Um es zu zementieren, fängt Starlight an, die Schriftrolle, die die Zeitsprünge ermöglicht, ganz langsam zu zerreißen. Twilight versucht noch am Guten in Starlight zu appellieren. Sie hat doch selbst gesehen, was es für Equestria bedeutet, wenn die Mane 6 keine Freunde werden. Starlight erwidert, dass sie nur sah, was Twilight ihr zeigte und das könnte ja gelogen sein. Starlight versteht nicht, was an Twilights Freundinnen so besonders ist, wie überhaupt so verschiedene Ponys Freunde sein können. Hat doch ihre Verschiedenheit Sunburst und sie getrennt. Twilight ermutigt sie, neue Freunde zu finden und macht ihr klar, dass Freunde dafür da sind, Dinge die sich nicht ändern lassen, durchzustehen. Alle Freundschaften sind wichtig für Equestria. Zwar hat ein Freundschaftsende sie an diesen Punkt gebracht, doch es warten noch viele Freundschaften darauf, das Starlight ihnen eine Chance gibt. Diese hat Angst, dass die neuen Freundschaften so enden könnten wie ihre letzte, doch Twilight meint, dass sie das verhindern könnte und bietet ihr die Freundschaft an. Starlight nimmt an und in diesem Moment passiert der Ultraschall Rainboom und eine Sekunde später werden sie in die Gegenwart versetzt. Die Schriftrolle verschwindet im Zeitstrom. Nachdem Twilight allen von ihrem Abenteuer erzählt hat, stellt sich den Mane 6 die Frage, was sie mit Starlight machen. Denn immerhin ist ihre Magie so stark, dass Twilight sie so nicht aufhalten konnte, sondern überzeugen musste, es zu lassen. Aber da hat Twilight schon eine Idee: Sie macht Starlight zu ihrer Schülerin. Die Prinzessin ist überzeugt, dass Starlight das Talent hat, Equestria zu einem noch besseren Ort zu machen und auch die anderen schließen Freundschaft mit ihr. Zum Schluss kehrt Starlight reuevoll in das Dorf zurück, das sie gründete, um sich bei allen dort zu entschuldigen. Sie vergeben ihr und Starlight beginnt ihr neues Leben in Ponyville. Staffel 6 In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1 steht Starlights erste Lektion in Sachen Freundschaft an. Aber Twilight braucht noch etwas Zeit zum Aussuchen, weswegen Starlight erst mal zu den anderen soll, die gerade auf Reise ins Kristall-Königreich zur Kristalltaufe von Cadances und Shining Armors Baby sind. Als Starlight Twilight etwas zum Kristall-Königreich fragen will, hat diese es geschafft, die Wahl der Lektion auf drei Optionen einzugrenzen. Wie es der Zufall will, spielt eine davon im Kristall-Königreich: Ein Wiedersehen mit einem alten Freund, Sunburst. Ein Gedanke, bei dem Starlight heiß und kalt wird. Beim Durchstreifen des Schlosses stößt Starlight auf Spike, der merkt, dass ihr das Hufeisen drückt. Als er nicht versteht, warum sie wegen des Wiedersehens mit Sunburst Muffensausen hat, erzählt sie ihm, wie es in ihrer Kindheit war. Sie und Sunburst waren beste Freunde. Wann immer sie Schwierigkeiten mit Magie hatte, half er ihr. Aber dann kam jener Tag, an dem er seinen Schönheitsfleck bekam und zum Studieren wegging, was Starlight dazu brachte, Schönheitsflecken zu hassen, ein Dorf ohne Schönheitsflecken zu gründen. Als die Mane 6 sie aufhielten, versuchte sie die Vergangenheit zu verändern, was fast Equestria zerstört hätte, was kein guter Gesprächsstoff nach so langer Zeit ist, wie Starlight findet. Hinzu kommt, dass Sunburst jetzt wohl ein großer Zauberer ist und sie sich noch in Twilights Schloss verläuft. Spike meint, dass sie mal mit Twilight darüber reden sollte. Starlight will hingegen auch nicht, dass Twilight denkt, dass sie nicht bereit zum Lernen ist oder nicht dankbar für das ist, was Twilight für sie tut. Da trudelt die Einladung zur Kristalltaufe ein. Auf der Zugfahrt ins Königreich schlägt Starlight Twilight vor, wegen der Wichtigkeit der Taufe die Lektion abzusagen. Aber Twilight ist sich sicher, alles unter einen Hut zu kriegen und hat schon eine kleine Anleitung von gerade drei Metern geschrieben. Als sie am Bahnhof von Shining Armor abgeholt werden, der wegen des Babys deutlich übernächtigt ist, kommt Twilight doch der Gedanke, die Lektion abzusagen. Sie hatte einfach nicht bedacht, wie anstrengend Babys sein können. Starlight fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, bis Spike vorschlägt, sich aufzuteilen: Während die Mane 6 Cadance und Shining Armor mit der Kleinen helfen, begleitet er Starlight zu Sunburst. Mit der Anleitung kann ja nichts schiefgehen. Am liebsten würde Starlight Spike nach diesem Vorschlag auf den Mond schießen. Unterwegs kommen die Beiden an der Statue vorbei, die die Kristallponys von ihrem großen Helden Spike aufgestelt haben. Starlight nutzt die Chance, das Treffen rauszuzögern und besteht darauf, dass Spike ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt, wie er der Held wurde. Eine Bitte, die Spike seinen Fans nicht abschlagen kann. Aber damit hat sich Starlight nur einen kurzen Aufschub erkauft. Denn nach der Geschichte von Sombra (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2) lässt Spike sich nicht erweichen, auch noch von den Equestria-Spielen zu erzählen. Nachdem man vor Sunbursts Haus schnell ausdiskutiert hat, ob sie das Hervorheben der Wichtigkeit des Treffens überspringen können, lautet das Ergebnis strikt nein. Nach dem Hervorheben der Wichtigkeit fasst sich Starlight ein Herz und klopft an. Allerdings hält sich die Wiedersehensfreude in Grenzen. Nicht dass Sunburst sich nicht freut, aber das Treffen ist geprägt von peinlichem Schweigen. In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2 hat Flurry das Kristallherz zerspringen lassen und das Königreich droht unter Eis und Schnee begraben zu werden. Unterdessen haben auch Starlight und Sunburst Schwierigkeiten, ihre alte Freundschaft aufzutauen. Da findet Spike in Twilights Anleitung den Punkt, sich etwas Peinliches aus der Vergangenheit zu erzählen, was beide Einhörner nervös macht. Unter dem Vorwand, dass sie ihn nicht länger stören will, verschwindet Starlight. Auf dem Rückweg ist Starlight niedergeschlagen, weil ihre Ängste wohl wahr wurden. Spike versucht sie aufzumuntern, doch ist sie sich sicher, dass Sunburst nicht mehr ihr Freund sein will, auch wenn er es nicht direkt sagte. Doch Spike ist sich sicher, dass Twilight meint, Starlight ist es wert, ein Freund zu sein und umarmt sie. Es klappt und sie fühlt sich etwas besser. Da fällt ihnen auf, dass es doch recht frisch ist. Sofort ist Starlight klar, dass was mit dem Kristallherz nicht stimme und die zwei eilen zu Twilight. Als sie in der Bibliothek eintreffen, suchen Cadance und Twilight in den Büchern. Die anderen versuchen, Flurry zu bändigen und Pinkie gibt Starlight die Kurzfassung, was eigentlich los ist. Gerade als sie ein Buch finden, das helfen kann, löst sich bei Flurry ein Schuss, der auf Umwegen das Buch trifft. Doch hat Twilight den Zauber noch kurz gesehen und versucht ihn zu rekonstruieren. Starlight möchte helfen, doch denkt Twilight, dass es für sie nichts zu tun gibt. Es tut ihr leid wegen der Freundschaftslektion, die Starlight jetzt egal ist, weil Sunburst der große Zauberer und sie nichts gemeinsam haben. Cadance kann sich zwar nicht erinnern schon mal was von einem Sunburst gehört zu haben aber sie meint, wenn er ein Zauberer ist, sollten sie ihn um Hilfe bitten. Starlight eilt sofort los. Sunburst schiebt seine „vielen Zaubererdinge“ vor, weswegen er scheinbar nicht helfen kann. Doch Starlight lässt nicht locker, da gesteht ihr Sunburst, kein Zauberer zu sein. Er hat es nicht gesagt, weil er sich schämte. Immerhin ist sie ein Günstling der Prinzessin der Freundschaft. Er hatte es auf der Zauberschule schwer, über Magie lesen ist eine Sache, aber anwenden fiel ihm schwer. Als er im Selbstmitleid versinkt, zögert Starlight auch nicht weiter und erzählt ihm ihre ganze Geschichte. Von der Verbitterung, dass er sie verlassen hat, über das Dorf, dem sie seine ganzen Schönheitsflecken stahl und von der Niederlage gegen Twilight. Wie sie in die Vergangenheit reist, um sich zu rächen und jetzt Angst hat, dass jemand rausfindet, was sie getan hat und sie keine Freunde findet. Sunburst ist baff, dass sie einen Zeitsprung gemacht hat. Nachdem sich die beiden für alles entschuldigt haben, fällt Starlight siedend heiß ein, dass die Stadt wegen der Schneekatastrophe evakuiert werden soll. Da kommt Sunburst eine Idee: Um das Herz zusammenzuhalten, muss dessen Macht gestärkt werden und das passiert durch die Kristalltaufe, was nebenbei auch Flurry Hearts Magie unter Kontrolle brächte. Während Celestia, Luna, Twilight und Starlight die Scherben zusammenhalten, ziehen die anderen die Zeremonie durch und Sunburst steckt den neuen Kristall ins Herz. Der Plan geht auf und das Königreich wird entfrostet. Auch Flurrys Nieser sind nicht mehr so gefährlich. Celestia ist stolz auf ihren ehemaligen Studenten und meint, dass er wohl mehr ein Zauberer ist, als er dachte. Starlight findet, dass er der bedeutendste Zauberer des Kristall-Königreiches ist. Zum Abschied umarmen sich die alten Freunde nochmal. In Keine zweite Chance soll Starlight für ein Essen mit Prinzessin Celestia einen neuen Freund mitbringen doch fällt es ihr schwer einen zu finden. Pinkie schlägt Cup Cake vor. Starlight möchte ihr beim backen helfen und zaubert einen Kuchen. Doch fasst Cup das falsch auf und regiert säuerlich. Zu allem übel fällt der gezauberte Kuchen auch noch auf sie. Applejack schlägt ihr Big McIntosh vor. Doch ist er Starlight zu schweigsam und einem ersten Instinkt folgend macht sie ihn zum Plappermaul. Von seinem neuen Sprachtalent verschreckt sucht Mac das Weite aber Starlight biegt das wieder hin. Rarity schlägt vor das sie sich Richtig in Schaler werfen soll. Dann kämen die neuen Freunde zu ihr. Doch ist das Essen schon Morgenabend und bis dahin wäre nichts fertig. Rainbow Dash hat Spitfire im Sinn, aber das Starlight noch nie was von den Wonderbolts gehört hat lässt den Pegasi fast zusammen klappen. Zwar versteht sich Starlight mit Angel doch ist sie sich sicher das Twilight keine Tiere im Sinn hatte. Um vom Stress ihres Freundefinden Dilemmas runter zu kommen legt Starlight einen Spabesuch ein und lernt dabei jemanden kennen. Keine geringere als Twilights alte Bekannte, die große und mächtige Trixie. Die ist nämlich nach Ponyville gekommen um hier ihre Entschuldigungstour zu beginnen. Twilight ist sich aber nicht ganz sicher ob das eine so gute Sache ist aber lässt sie erst mal. Während sie Trixies Show vorbereiten nähern sich die beiden Einhörner weiter an. Da keine von ihnen eine weiße Weste hat und ihnen auch scheinbar keiner traut, können sie gut nachvollziehen was in der anderen vorgeht. Trixie vertraut Starlight sogar an total neidisch auf Twilight die beste in allem ist zu sein. Als die noch ein paar Requisiten aus Trixies Wagen holen spricht Twilight Starlight heimlich aus einem Busch an. Sie will nur nachsehen wie es läuft und ihr jemanden Vorstellen, DJ Pon-3. Jedoch ist Starlight nicht ganz überzeugt, auch nicht von Derpy. Sie bittet sich von Twilight aus das sie selbst Freunde machen darf wen sie ein Besseres Pony werden will. Als Twilight darauf Zweifel äußert ob Trixie da die beste Wahl ist, hört Starlight daraus das Twilight Trixie nie wirklich eine zweite Chence gegeben hat und fragt sich was sie wohl in echt über ihre Schülerin denkt und rennt weg. Als Sie wieder bei ihrer Neuen Freundin ist erzählt ihr Trixie was sie sich für die Show ausgedacht hat. Den Mondschuss Mantikor Maulsprung. Ein Trick den bis jetzt nur Trixies Held, der große Hoofdini geschafft hat. Dabei feuert man sich selbst mit einer Kanone in das Maul eines hungrigen Mantikors um dann auf magische weise unversehrt aus einer verketteten schwarzen Kiste zu kommen. Nur hat Trixie das mit dem Aus dem Mantikor zaubern noch nicht richtig drauf. Starlight schlägt ihr vor diesen Teil für sie zu übernehmen und als Assistentin mit aufzutreten. Dumm nur das die Show am selben Abend ist wie das Essen mit Prinzessin Celestia zu dem Starlight erscheine soll. Trixie meint den gefährlichen Trick auch ohne ihre Assistentin zu schaffen. Starlight entscheidet sich für Trixie. Seher zum Missfallen von Twilight die kurz vor beginn hinter der Bühne auftaucht und mithört was Starlight von dem langweiligen Essen hält. Genau wegen so was wollte sie nicht das sich Starlight mit Trixie anfreundet. Für Trixie der Beweis das Twilight ihr nie wirklich eine zweite Chance gegeben hat. Doch in ihrem Siegestaumel hört sich Trxie so an als hätte sie sich nur mit Starlight angefreundet um Twilight eine auszuwischen. Trixies Entschuldigung wirkt nicht und Starlight verschwindet zu tiefst verletzt. Trixie tut es zwar wirklich leid doch da sie keine Möglichkeit sieht es wieder hinzu biegen macht sie sich an die Show. Während sie sich auf den Flug in den Mantikor vorbereitet, Redet Twilight noch mal mit Starlight die sich die Show von einem nahen Hügel aus ansieht. Sie hat eingesehen das sie ihrer Schülerin den selben Freiraum für Entscheidungen und Freunde geben muss den sie auch hatte und nicht versuchen sollen ihr Freunde vorzuschreiben. Starlight hat noch leise bedenken ob Trixie sie nicht nur benutzt hat um Twilight zu schlagen. Aber Twilight ist sicher das Trixie es ernst meint mit der Freundschaft, doch diese Entscheidung lässt sie Starlight. Sie verzeiht Trixie noch mal und Zaubert ihre Freundin in die Kiste, wenn auch etwas zerkaut. Zusammen verbeugen sich die Zauberkünstler. Hinter der Bühne kommt Twilight nochmal zu den beiden um sich zu entschuldigen und meint so einen Trick nie zustande zu bekommen. Trixie ist ihr dankbar und zaubert zum Schluss noch ein Feuerwerk für alle. In Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight steht Starlights erstes Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest in Ponyville an, doch ist sie nicht recht in Stimmung. Um dem Abzuhelfen liest ihr Twilight ihre Lieblingsgeschichte das Freundschaftsfeuer-Märchen vor. Darin versucht das Einhorn Snowfall Frost (gespielt von Starlight) das ihr verhasste Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest abzuschaffen. Doch können die Geister des Festes sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen und sie für das Fest erwärmen. Die Geschichte fruchtet bei Starlight und alle feiern fröhlich. In Die Küche Canterlots können Twilight und Starlight die magische Karte. Die seit den Zeitreisen inaktive war reaktivieren. Nach dem sich die Karte aufgewärmt hat schickt sie Rarity und Pinkie los. In Spike und das Wechselpony begleitet Starlight Twilight auf einem Familien Besuch und freut sich Schon Sunburst wieder zu sehen. Sie hat aber leichte bedenken das ihre Aufgaben in Ponyville liegen bleiben. Twilight beruhigt ihre Schülerin. Die aufgaben rennen ja nicht weg und über Freundschaft kann man über all was lernen. Bei ihrer Ankunft ist das Kristall-Königreich in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Denn seit der Kristalltaufe ist das Königreich mit Liebe erfüllt wie kein zweiter Ort in Equestria und nun hat man Panik weil ein Wechselpony in der Nähe gesichtet wurde. Später hat sich Spike mit dem Gesuchten, der auf den Namen Thorax hört und tatsächlich gut ist, angefreundet. Um ihm weiter Freundschaften zu ermöglichen versucht Spike erstmal alleine mit den Kristallponys zu reden. Jedoch finden die den Gedanken nur zum Piepen. Also heckt Spike einen neuen Plan aus. Thorax sol sich erstmal als Kristallpony tarnen und so Freundschaften schliessen. Er hofft das man Thorax dan akzeptiert wie er eben ist. Es läuft so gut das man ihn sogar in Flurrys nähe lässt. Aber da lässt die ganze Liebe die man für das Baby hat Thorax Instinkte durchbrechen und seine Tarnung fliegt auf. Doch Spike gibt nicht klein bei und er kann alle von Thorax Friedfertigkeit überzeugen so das sie ihm eine Chance geben. Starlight gibt Twilight noch recht: Über Freundschaft kann man über all was lernen. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Sunburst Ein alter Freund Galerie en:Starlight Glimmer es:Starlight Glimmer ru:Старлайт Глиммер pl:Starlight Glimmer fr:Starlight Glimmer pt:Starlight Glimmer uk:Старлайт Ґліммер Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Nebencharaktere